User blog:Jack Pistol/RP Community vote: Shunning Pearson:
NOTE: THIS PAGE HAS BEEN REACTIVATED as of August 21st, 2011. Disregard all reasons for the shun except those listed in UPDATE: AUGUST 15TH 2011 Pearson isn't even abiding the rules of RP and I'm just plain through with it. I think we just need to totally ignore him and don't even pay attention to him. for example: Pearson says he bombs moscow. We dont even say a word and act like it wasnt (which it wasnt). Pearson takes Ben captive: He is still here because pearson is being shunned :D get my drift? Exhibit A and B - Look at comments especially! Most of his edits of bad roleplaying have been removed tho... If we just ignore all his attacks, he will stop and get bored because he will realize nothing is going to happen becuase, until theres an actual fight between the defender and the offender its not really a battle its just a bunch of noobs yelling lame insults comprising of our "courage" becoming weak or whatever. And there wont be because hes being shunned. *Pears doesn't have a say in this since hes the subject of this shun. This is a decision of the general masses of RP'ers. *Though this issue has practically gone cold, i request this page is not deleted so it can be used if the issue ever presents itself once again in someway. *It does not matter if he tried to kill himself and went into a coma, he still harrassed and bothered us and he needs to pay the consequence. If someone hit you because they had been angry, sure, he was angry and had a bad day, but he still hit you and he needs to get the consequence for it. *UPDATE: AUGUST 15TH 21ST 2011: Pearson has returned and formed the paradox. He is on a path of guildwide conqeust, it matters not what guild it is, if it rp's or not. hes after everyone. *Pears has got ahold of several accounts, and are using them as leverage on the owners, as well as using them himself so he wont get terminated with his own. *Pearson has a noticable amount of his members SCARED of leaving due to uber spam, or mass reports from the guild to get that person on hold. Pro-shun: If you vote yes for shunning pearson list your name here! * The Order of Nautilus Nicholas Nikolai: PEARS! YOU DESERVE A THOUSAND PAINFUL RAKES! * Jack Pistol u r a sick twisted child Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 22:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 22:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Crap Off. * GO SCREW IN A LIGHTBULB! *Stpehen Go burn, Pearson. * Pearson, quite frankly, you're an ass. If you think that's a bad word then you're obviously not mature, let it slide, because you know it's true. Pearson, get ra**d, fall in a ditch, curl up in a ball, and DIE! *John Breasly ~ BURN IN HELL! *.Benjamin | Macmorgan | . ~ Exactly the same as the above comment * You make me sick, thinking you could harm one of my closest friends. *Me! Shun him! Johnny Coaleaston *Lord Jeremiah Garland - I say we shun him till all the other shunned children in the world look at him and say "dang, he's so shunned it makes me feel un-shunned!" and then we shun him some more! *-- 22:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I barely roleplay but I would love to shun this cruel evil boy. * - He used me as a tool *''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 14:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *You are a sick twisted D-bag, Pears.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 16:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *I used to be friends with Pears but now I see he is a sick, evil, maniac who does everything he does for more attention. This is a great idea to get him out of our hair. Without attention he will slowly fade away then we will be free of him forever! And let us not even celebrate him leaving lest that keep him here. I say nobody even says Pears, Pearson, Pear son, Pearson Wright, Wright, Carlos, The Fruit, ANYTHING! in game our out. * You deserve what you deserve! You put this on yourself Pears! Not anyone else! You are a rude and a selfish bloody bastard! Pardon my language. But you clearly are the worst of the worst! Spain deserves better! * - HES EVIL also he told Hippie to tell everybody lies to feel bad for him... Hippie told me ( on Carlos La Verde ) that Their parents were going through their 5th Divorce, WHO GETS MARRIED 5 TIMES AND DIVORCES 5 TIMES?!?! and also that he cant hold a straight GF and hes upset, well if i were a girl I WOULDNT EITHER he has no Heart. SHUN! * User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of EnglandEdgar Wildrat- Your kind of crazy. I mean who gets so obsessed wit ha video game that they actually get MARRIED with their other account (so I hear)?!? Anyway, your a deranged animal - like creature who pretends to like someone then try to rob them of everything they have, even try to kill them in reality. Another thing is you steal other peoples accounts so that you can rule guilds, in a computer video game rated E 10+!!!! Your a sick and twisted soul, using everyone as a tool to rule a video game. -spit- Anti-shun: If you vote no for shunning pearson list your name here! *Carlos la verde sanita 02:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) He is the King Of Spain, and nearly half of you don't even know him. You all give into peer pressure. You are weak. Stand for something or fall for anything. He's my bro, and I'll support him against all odds. LONG LIVE DA KING! *William sharkskull Category:Community Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO